Dog of your loyalty
by oldhavebeenrenewed
Summary: As things change around Edward, he begins to believe all he ever was to Roy was a dog. NOT YAOI! Maybe slight parental in a way and T for angstyness. R&R  please! / one shot!


"When I was a puppy, I entertained you with my antics and made you laugh. You called me your child and despite a number of chewed shoes and a couple of murdered throw pillows, I became your best friend. Whenever I was "bad," you'd shake your finger at me and ask "How could you?" - but then you'd relent.

My housetraining took a little longer than expected, because you were terribly busy, but we worked on that together. I remember those nights listening to your confidences and secret dreams.

Gradually, you began spending more time at work and on your career, and more time searching for a lover. I waited for you patiently, comforted you through heartbreaks and disappointments, chided you about bad decisions, and romped with glee when you fell in love.

She, now your wife, is not a "dog person" - still I welcomed her into the office, tried to show her affection, and obeyed her. I was happy because you were happy. Then the babies came along and I shared your excitement. I was fascinated by their pinkness, how they smelled, and I wanted to mother them, too. Only she which caused you to worry that I might hurt them, and I spent most of my time banished to another room, or to another office.

As they began to grow, I became their friend. They clung to me and pulled themselves up on wobbly legs, poked fingers in my eyes, investigated my ears and gave me kisses on my nose. I loved everything about them, especially their touch - because your touch was now so infrequent - and I would have defended them with my life if need be.

I would sneak into their rooms and listen to their worries and secret dreams. Together we waited for the sound of your car in the driveway. There had been a time, when others asked you if you had a dog, that you produced a photo of me from your wallet and told them stories about me. These past few years, you just answered "yes" and changed the subject. I had gone from being _your_ dog to "just a dog," and you resented every expenditure on my behalf.

Now you have a new career opportunity in another city and you and they will be moving to an apartment that does not allow pets. You've made the right decision for your "family," but there was a time when I and your other dogs were your only family.

I was excited about the car ride until we arrived. You filled out the paperwork and said "I know you will find a good home for him." They shrugged and gave you a pained look. They understand the realities facing a middle-aged dog even one with "papers."

You had to listen to your son's shouts of protest. I worried for him and what lessons you had just taught him about friendship and loyalty, about love and responsibility, and about respect for all life. You gave me a goodbye pat on the head, avoided my eyes, and politely refused to take my collar and leash with you. You had a deadline to meet and now I have one, too.

After you left, the two nice ladies said you probably knew about your upcoming move months ago and made no attempt to find me another good home. They shook their heads and asked "How could you?" As if I couldn't understand why.

They are as attentive to us here in this office as their busy schedules allow. At first, whenever anyone passed my desk, I looked up, hoping it was you - that you had changed your mind - that this was all a bad dream...or I hoped it would at least be someone who cared, anyone who might save me. When I realized I could not compete with your family I knew there was nothing left. So I kept to my work and never was distracted.

I heard her footsteps as she came for me at the end of the day and I padded along the aisle after her to a separate room. A blissfully quiet room. She placed me on the table, rubbed my ears and told me not to worry. My heart pounded in anticipation of what was to come, but there was also a sense of relief. The prisoner of love had run out of days. As is my nature, I was more concerned about her. The burden which she bears weighs heavily on her and I know that, the same way I knew your every mood.

With my last few years of this big dog house, I tried to convey to ask you with a blink of my eyes, hoping my "How could yous?" could reach you magically. When my shell had broken and my contract ended I asked my step-master "How could you?" . It wasn't met for him. It was for you, My Beloved Master, I was thinking of. I will think of you and wait for you forever.

May everyone in your life continue to show you so much loyalty." 

**AN: **SOBBING** **UNCONTROLBLY** lol. This was a god angsty story to turn away from my fluffiness side for a bit... yea SO review and tell me what you think!**

**edluver123**


End file.
